La Cage aux Loups
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: OS. Mars1984. Obscurité. Puanteur. Mort. Après une conversation avec Dumbledore, Remus se rend à Nurmengard pour porter un colis à Gellert Grindelwald. Alors, l’homme dont l’amant est en prison et celui emprisonné par son amant se rencontrent…SB/RL,GG/AD


**Titre : La Cage aux Loups**

**Résumé :**** Mars 1984. Obscurité. Puanteur. Mort. Après une conversation avec Dumbledore, Remus se rend à Nurmengard pour porter un colis à Gellert Grindelwald. Alors, l'homme dont l'amant est en prison et celui emprisonné par son amant se rencontrent… SB/RL, GG/AD**

**Disclaimer:**** Les persos sont la propriété de Mrs. Rowling, Nurmengard a été créée par Grindelwald... euh, JKR également. De fait, je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.**

**

* * *

**

« Tu es un homme difficile à trouver, Remus. »

Le lycanthrope affronta le regard clair de Dumbledore sans flancher.

L'époque où il lui importait de détourner les yeux était passée depuis longtemps, à présent. Il n'avait plus assez conscience du monde autour de lui pour se soucier si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal. Mais malgré les années, un certain respect – un respect certain – demeurait pour ce vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lunes et aux robes fantaisistes, ainsi qu'un attachement et une reconnaissance inébranlable.

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours compté pour lui comme l'homme qui lui avait offert une vie.

Remus esquissa un sourire faible.

« Apparemment pas assez. »

Il s'effaça de l'embrasement de la porte pour laisser le directeur entrer. Dumbledore fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du vétuste appartement moldu, observant et analysant.

« J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je vais devoir refuser toute offre de boisson chaude : il se trouve que je me suis assez sévèrement brûlé la langue l'autre jour en dégustant cet excellent thé au citron que Severus m'a offert pour Noël. Les Médicomages n'ont rien pu faire et restent à ce jour dépassés par la situation. »

Remus ne put retenir une expression amusée tandis qu'il refermait la porte et s'y adossait, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en tweed.

Il resta silencieux, attendant sagement – comme il l'avait toujours fait – que le regard bleu et pétillant d'Albus se relève pour rencontrer le sien.

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

Il ravala les mots dans sa gorge, peu importait combien ils le torturaient et l'obsédaient.

« Cependant, je ne serais pas contre un verre de lait frais. »

D'un coup de hanche, Remus se redressa et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Dumbledore sur ses talons. Il ne laissa aucune parole filtrer au travers de ses lèvres craquelées, mais il lui sembla que sa respiration résonnait dans le silence comme une tempête.

Le loup-garou avait reçu à peine deux semaines auparavant un courrier du Service de Transition Magique de la Poste Moldue le prévenant qu'un homme ressemblant grandement à Albus Dumbledore, prétendant être Albus Dumbledore et ayant toutes les chances d'être réellement Albus Dumbledore avait mené des recherches sur lui afin de découvrir son adresse. C'était donc sans surprise, mais non sans interrogations que Remus accueillait le donc le directeur dans son modeste appartement.

Une fois Albus servi, repu et doté d'une fine moustache blanche et mousseuse pour accompagner sa barbe immaculée, le lycanthrope songea à prendre la parole, bien qu'il n'eût rien à dire. Dumbledore n'attendait que ça : entendre sa voix rauque et usée. Le son amorti et inhabituel de trois ans de solitude. Les deux billes pâles semblaient dans l'expectative, impatientes – inquiètes ? – comme si le vieil homme avait peur qu'il soit devenu muet.

_Je lui ai pourtant déjà donné la réplique, tout à l'heure._

Un doute serpenta dans son abdomen.

_Non ?_

Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait simplement pensé ces mots, sans les prononcer, puis cru les avoir dits ?

_Impossible._

Mal à l'aise, il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour prouver à Dumbledore que toutes ces angoisses étaient infondées.

_Le sont-elles vraiment ?_

« Est-ce que vous revoudrez un peu de lait ? » Lança-t-il lâchement.

Les sonorités râpeuses ayant tout juste effleuré le bout de ses lèvres que la terreur subite s'évapora, remise en cause inutile et ridicule. Il n'était pas question de soulagement. Le problème résolu, le malaise disparu, tout était déjà oublié.

Dumbledore sembla faire abstraction du sens des paroles et le pli de sa bouche se durcit de la même façon que si Remus l'avait interrogé sur la raison de sa visite.

« J'aimerais que tu escortes un colis à Nurmengard. »

Chaque mot le frappa directement dans la poitrine, sans qu'il comprenne véritablement pourquoi. Son esprit était bien trop brumeux et flou pour que l'étrange énigme que lui dressait le vieil homme prenne un sens.

Le regard bleu d'Albus tenta une fois de plus, en vain, de le transpercer.

« Que je te demande cela aujourd'hui est indubitablement le fait du hasard. Il se trouve que j'envoie un colis tous les ans à la même date. Cette année, cependant, le sujet de la conversation que je menais tandis que j'y songeais a dévié dans ta direction, et j'ai ainsi fait un lien assez surprenant. Mais je ne doute pas que cette escapade vous soit profitable à tous les deux. »

Son attention de fixa sur ces mots.

_Tous les deux._

Quelque part, au fond de son crâne, lui parvenait, étouffé, un écho lointain. Un autre couple, une notion bien différente de _tous les deux_.

Sirius et lui.

_Oublie ça, Moony. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire du mal sans raison._

Mais d'une certaine façon, il lui semblait parfaitement approprié de penser à cela à cet instant, malgré la lumière blanche aveuglante, la barbe blanche d'Albus, et ce fond de lait blanc sur la table blanche.

Il y avait certaines choses que Dumbledore ne comprenait pas. N'avait jamais pu comprendre. Comme la nuit de la Cabane Hurlante. Ou la Promesse des Maraudeurs.

Mais, cette fois-ci, Albus comprenait. Parfaitement.

« Il serait bon que vous rendiez visite au destinataire de ce colis. Gellert Grindelwald. »

Remus observa lentement le directeur, et saisit le nom au vol. Durant une demi-seconde, le puzzle sembla prendre un sens, avant de lui échapper et de s'évaporer comme de la fumée, laissant le crâne de Remus douloureux et désespérément vide de toute pensée.

« Vous comprendrez quand vous le verrez.

Le lycanthrope, tel un ballon de baudruche dégonflé, haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, soudain incapable de songer à quoi que ce soit.

-Eh bien, si vous y tenez… »

Les mots lui échappèrent comme un automatisme, sans qu'il y ait vraiment réfléchi. Venait-il vraiment d'accepter ?

Dumbledore baissa donc les yeux et son front se creusa finalement d'une ride de peine et de vieillesse. La conversation ne pouvait qu'être close, à présent.

« J'espère sincèrement vous aider, Remus. »

Devait-il expliquer à Dumbledore que ça lui était désormais égal ? D'une certaine façon, ce vide, il l'avait découvert depuis longtemps et avait appris à vivre avec.

_Aidez-moi autant qu'il vous plaira, Albus. Je ne suis simplement pas sûr qu'il reste encore quelque chose à sauver._

**oOo**

Quelque chuchotement.

Une onde de douleur se propagea le long de la nuque de Remus lorsqu'il se retourna vivement. Il ne fixa que les ténèbres vides.

Les pas du gardien résonnèrent devant lui, dans l'escalier sombre et humide.

Court craquement.

Les poils du lycanthrope se hérissèrent. Il grimpa une volée de marches glissantes à la suite de l'homme squelettique.

Claquement rauque.

Remus dirigea sa main vers la poche de sa veste, cherchant vainement le contact rassurant du bois de la baguette qu'il avait du laisser à la porte de la forteresse, comme le paquet.

Il était de toute façon impossible de faire de la magie entre les murs de pierre noire de Nurmengard.

Obscurité.

Puanteur.

Mort.

Remus ne cessait de monter et de tourner dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon, le sang pulsant à ses oreilles, derrière ses paupières, au bout de ses doigts engourdis, sa bouche sèche et sa respiration haletante.

Comme si l'air lui-même tentait de l'étouffer.

« Grindelwald ! »

Le nom se répercuta tout autour de lui, à l'intérieur de lui, amplifié, déformé, étiré, comme un cri de douleur aux sonorités mystiques.

« Jemand ist gekommen, um dich zu besuchen ! »(1)

Enfin, ils quittèrent la cage d'escalier pour gagner un corridor sombre et malodorant.

« On dirait qu'Albus Dumbledore n'en a pas fini avec toi, vieillard! »

Une autre prison, un autre décor s'imposa dans ses pensées. La même noirceur, et la peur, et le froid…

Le rire gras de l'homme vibra dans l'atmosphère épaisse, ne laissant qu'une unique vision du sol glacé et des murs nus.

Le gardien lui désigna le fond du couloir.

« C'est là, Mr. Lupin. Vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir la porte. Y a pas de barreaux, ici.

_Pas physiques, tout du moins._

-Très bien, » grinça Remus entre ses dents.

D'une certaine façon, il n'était plus indifférent. Deux calques s'étaient superposés quelque part en chemin. Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Sirius et lui.

Tel un écho amer, qui sonnait et résonnait et répétait la même histoire.

Remus n'y réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

Il se heurta à un regard vert et la pièce devint soudain transparente, trop occupé qu'il était à observer chaque trait, chaque détail de l'homme affalé sur le sol et le roc de Nurmengard.

Un corps trop fin, aux formes irréelles et disproportionnées, les os qui semblaient prêts à traverser la peau trop pâle et trop bleue. Le sang qui ne semblait injecter que les yeux, laissant le reste des membres vides et morts.

Sa tenue, ses muscles relâchés, son souffle froid, semblaient attendre un autre moment, garder leurs forces pour une autre personne.

Remus fixa le visage émacié un long moment avant de prononcer quoi que ce fût.

« Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que tu as pris un bain, vieil homme ? »

Grindelwald haussa les épaules d'un infime soubresaut.

« Un certain temps. »

Moony grogna au fond de lui, révulsé par les odeurs d'urine, de saleté et de misère. Et, par cette notion plus entêtante encore, qui puait et lui donnait envie de fuir par-dessus tout. Une âme, derrière des barreaux.

Une cage.

_Mais si l'âme de Sirius s'était échappée de son corps emprisonné ? _

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, gamin. »

Remus frissonna de la tête aux pieds, ses poils se dressant sur sa nuque et dans son dos, son nez se fronçant malgré lui. Il pouvait bien prêcher l'enfermement pendant la Pleine Lune, pour la sécurité de tous, mais une autre vérité pulsait plus fort dans son sang et dans ses tripes. Les loups jamais ne durent derrière les murs.

« Il ne s'agit pas de pitié. C'est du dégout. »

Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu mentir à cette personne, à cet instant. Dans cet endroit.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme reste un homme lorsqu'il n'a plus sa liberté. »

Et quel genre d'homme était-il pour se faire enfermer ?

Le prisonnier ricana, sa maigre poitrine tressautant au rythme de sa voix.

« Nous sommes des loups. Des loups en cage. »

Remus ignorait comment et pourquoi, cependant il était évident et logique, même indispensable, que Grindelwald ait compris qu'il était un lycanthrope au premier regard. Un être qui durant toute son existence était resté intimement lié avec l'obscurité en reconnaissait forcément toutes ses créatures.

A la grande surprise de Remus, le vieil homme s'agrippa aux pierres qui saillaient sur le mur pour se hisser à sa hauteur par la force de ses bras.

Les deux billes émeraude dans ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur acérée.

« Tu lui ressembles. »

Remus eut un rire sans joie. Un rire cassé.

« Si c'est à cause des cheveux blancs… »

Quelque chose s'agita en lui. Le professeur qui voulait enseigner, le précepteur qui voulait transmettre son savoir. Oui, si les choses avaient été différentes – dans un autre monde, pas si éloigné de celui-ci, et d'autres conditions – il aurait aimé devenir un homme tel que Dumbeldore. Veiller sur des enfants qu'il aurait pu aimer comme les siens.

Mais il se tenait là, en haut de cette tour miteuse et fuyante, au fin fond de la forêt Noire. Et non à Hogwarts.

« Vous avez le même regard. »

Une mèche sale et sèche comme de la paille, qui aurait pu être blonde sans la crasse et le temps, glissa sur le front de l'ancien mage noir à la manière d'un serpent, avant qu'il ne la rejette d'un mouvement de tête, sans y faire attention. Sa voix grave et rauque résonnait contre les vieilles pierres aigües et coupantes.

« Empli de regrets ? renifla le lycanthrope.

-Le regard d'un homme blessé par celui qui lui est cher. »

La peau de Remus frémit, un long tremblement remontant de son nombril jusqu'à son front, et soudain le sol ne lui parut plus aussi stable. Y avait-il un signe distinctif, une marque indélébile dans sa chair qui le fichait en tant qu'homme vainement épris d'un autre, beaucoup plus loin, bien moins libre ? Gellert reconnaissait-il, dans la douleur et l'amertume du lycanthrope - dirigée envers cet autre - ce dont il était lui-même la cible ?

Les mots qu'il prononça alors semblèrent avoir été dit pas une autre personne, à des milles de là.

« Nous avons tous les deux bêtement abandonné notre cœur dans une cage. »

Il n'avait pas voulu dire « cœur ». Il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais parlé de cage.

Les yeux émeraude ne le quittaient plus, et ils cherchaient au-delà de son corps, le corps d'un autre, plus âgé, plus sage. Lançant des liens invisibles entre leurs similitudes pour apercevoir le reflet truqué de ses yeux à lui.

« Mais tu ne trouveras pas le mien ici, détacha doucement Remus, déjà enfoncé dans un passé qu'il avait quitté des années auparavant.

Le regard du vieil homme s'assombrit et glissa sur lui.

-Azkaban ? »

Il hocha la tête, mais il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait que ployer sous les années, et la noirceur que le nom de Black avait inéluctablement attirée sur lui.

« Es-tu seulement allé le voir ? »

Il aurait pu détourner le regard, mais se contenta de laisser le froid le submerger, de souvenirs, et de rancune.

« Aucun de nous deux ne le mérite vraiment. »

Les battements de son cœur sonnaient comme des coups de tambours à ses oreilles. Il était lâche, et Sirius était un traitre.

Ca faisait simplement trop mal.

Et c'était Sirius qui l'avait quitté le premier. Pourquoi cela semblait-il si puéril ?

Les lèvres de Gellert s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire douloureux. Remus se sentit plus transparent que jamais, devant ce sourire à moitié édenté. Le premier qu'il surprenait.

« Deux hommes finissent toujours pas se trahir, gamin. Albus m'a trahi. Il a perdu sa foi, il m'a rendu ce que je lui avais fait. Il m'a piétiné, puis m'a enfermé dans ma propre prison. »

Une vague d'émotion parcourut Remus, sa gorge se consumant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de penser à ses paroles.

« Albus a fait ce qui était juste !

-Peut-être que cet homme pense également avoir fait ce qu'il devait faire ! »

C'était de la colère, qu'il ressentait à présent. Pas envers Grindelwald, dont les yeux incandescents transpiraient la vie et le temps, mais envers l'homme qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre de sa rage et de son chagrin.

« Non, il ne peut pas, » contra-t-il durement.

_Il s'est trahi lui-même. Il a tué ses propres frères._

« Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne lui as pas parlé ? »

Remus inspira une bouffée d'air nauséabond et étouffant. Sa tête tournait.

« Je te parle à toi. »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête nonchalamment, ses cheveux ondulant le long de ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

-Je sais. »

Il était désormais inutile de s'adresser à Gellert comme il se serait adressé à Sirius. De lui dire ce qu'il avait voulu dire à son amant. Cette conversation dont ils n'étaient que les intermédiaires précaires n'avait le gout que du vide et de l'absence.

Remus déglutit, cessant enfin de jouer la comédie

Sa colère s'échoua comme une vague sur le sable humide. La chaleur de ses joues et de ses veines se fit plus dense et plus intense. Hypnotisante.

Un long silence s'étira entre les deux hommes, remplissant l'espace et faisant bourdonner leurs oreilles.

Remus releva les yeux, et sourit faiblement.

« Albus m'a demandé de t'apporter un colis, mais j'ignore ce qu'il contient. J'espère que tu finiras par le recevoir. »

Les iris émeraude de Gellert se mirent à pétiller comme des bulles de savon.

« Gamin, me crois-tu assez sénile pour oublier la date de mon propre anniversaire ? Les autres paquets ne t'ont jamais attendu pour me parvenir. »

Remus haussa les épaules et fixa le vieil homme sans ciller.

« En quoi un homme brisé et plongé dans les ténèbres trois cent soixante quatre jours par an serait-il sénile s'il en oublie le trois cent soixante-cinquième ? »

Grindelwald ne ricana pas. Il baissa les yeux, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent presque imperceptiblement.

Remus ressentit alors un grand vide dans sa poitrine.

_Je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ce que j'avais à dire. Il est temps de partir._

Cette dernière pensée oppressa plus encore sa cage thoracique. L'idée de partir avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange.

Nurmengard n'était pas un endroit que l'on s'imaginait quitter facilement.

Les hautes tours noires et les angles coupants avaient tendance à se dessiner, à s'imposer dans les esprits dès que le simple nom de la forteresse était énoncé, mais pas une seule fois Remus n'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré la possibilité de revenir de la prison.

Le lycanthrope serra la mâchoire et exécuta un vif demi-tour, posant sa paume calleuse sur la poignée. Une violente et profonde pulsation vibra dans sa main et remonta le long de son bras.

« Même si je laissais cette porte ouverte, tu ne pourrais pas sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il entendit son sourire, et il aurait pu, un bref moment, dos tourné, oublié ces quarante années d'enfermement.

-Belle déduction. Il s'agit d'ancienne magie du sang, détournée et pervertie, depuis le temps. Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu n'aurais de toute façon jamais laissé cette fichue porte ouverte. »

Remus ne répondit pas, baissa les yeux, pencha la tête sur le côté et les gonds laissèrent échapper un grincement aigu.

« Tu finiras bien par revenir, »parvint une voix basse derrière lui.

Le lycanthrope sourit à son tour, sincèrement, sans se retourner.

« Je suppose que oui. »

Il ne se souvenait plus s'il avait ou non dit au revoir, ou s'il lui avait simplement souhaité un bon anniversaire avant de repousser le battant derrière lui.

**oOo**

« J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez rendu à Nurmengard, dernièrement. »

Harry soutint le regard du Professeur McGonagall et rougit légèrement, ne sachant pas exactement s'il ressentait de la gêne ou de la colère.

« Euh… Je suppose que je ne peux vraiment plus aller nulle part sans qu'un journaliste le remarque. »

Les yeux de la vieille femme s'étrécirent derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« A vrai dire, c'est Miss. Granger qui m'en a parlé.

-Oh. »

Cette fois, il était certain que c'était de l'embarras.

_J'aurais du savoir qu'elle ne lirait pas la Gazette. Surtout ces derniers jours._

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais.

-Je sais. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« J'ai récupéré le corps de Gellert Grindelwald le jour suivant son assassinat.

-Qu… Comment? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, sans trouver ses mots.

« Albus m'avait demandé de le faire, quelque temps avant sa mort. Le directeur de la prison m'a prévenu du décès de Grindelwald, et je l'ai enterré à Godric's Hollow. »

Harry hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs.

_Là où il a rencontré Dumbledore pour la première fois…_

S'il y réfléchissait, Godric's Hollow était probablement également l'endroit où ils s'étaient tous les deux combattus, en 1945, bien qu'aucun livre d'Histoire de la Magie ne l'évoquât.

« De plus, j'ai trouvé des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser dans le bureau du Directeur. »

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur McGonagall.

« Visiblement, Snape les gardait cachées de la vue de Celui-dont-on-ne-_devait_-pas prononcer-le-nom. »

La femme glissa sa main dans sa poche et en retira un bonbon au citron. Harry resta confus jusqu'à ce qu'elle pointe sa baguette sur la friandise.

« _Reverto_. »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire tandis que le clin d'œil à Albus Dumbledore retrouvait sa forme originelle de porte-documents.

Le professeur McGonagall le lui tendit.

« Il s'agit de la liste des visites et des colis que Grindelwald a reçus au cours de son incarcération. Je pense que vous trouverez cela surprenant. Surtout ces quinze dernières années. »

Harry le parcourut des yeux rapidement, et fut happé par un nom, gravé à l'encre noire.

« Remus Lupin ! »

La directrice de Gryffondor lui jeta un regard perçant par-dessus se lunettes rectangulaires. Harry sentit un tiraillement dans sa poitrine en pensant au loup-garou.

« Sa première visite remonte à 1984. Il a probablement apporté un colis de la part du professeur Dumbledore, dont l'arrivée est notée au même jour et qui contenait des « sucreries saveur citron », un numéro d'un journal quelconque, relatant l'arrestation de Sirius Black, une lettre, une paire de chaussettes, et un livre de contes moldus. »

Harry remarqua une petite note écrite à l'encre rouge, dans la marge de l'une des feuilles. _Chaque année, même date, livre de contes différent (moldu ou sorcier). _

« La deuxième date de l'été 1993.

-L'évasion de Sirius.

-C'est mon avis également. La suivante était en juillet 1996. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais il savait que McGonagall pensait à la même chose que lui.

« Enfin, la dernière a eu lieu il y a à peine un an. »

Encore une fois, les explications n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Harry referma le fichier et le passa sous son bras. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité, et déjà de nombreuses questions tournoyaient sous son crâne.

« Merci, » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de la vieille femme.

Cependant, personne à présent ne pourrait y répondre.

* * *

**(1) :Quelqu'un est venu pour te rendre visite.  
Et pour la phrase d'après, c'est du français parce que je ne sais pas le dire en allemand. ^^**

**Merci à l'EHP! c'est-à-dire l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter, qui m'a permis de clarifier quelques petits détails techniques.**

**Pour finir: si vous voulez en savoir plus sur l'enterrement de Gellert par Minerva, vous pouvez aller lire mon dernier chapitre de **_**In Memoriam**_** (recueil de courts OS)**

**Bonne matinée, bonne journée, bonne soirée, bon appétit ou bon anniversaire selon les gens! =)**


End file.
